Salah Paham
by Kimaru-Z
Summary: Kakashi dan Sakura akan menikah tiga bulan lagi. Tapi... "Aku tidak menciumnya, dia yang menciumku." /"Dan kau diam saja." "Kau bahkan membalas cumbuannya." (Special brithday Amaya [Gin and Amaya] ) #Lime next chapter. [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

.

.

.

(Sesi curhat. Aku udah nyiapin fic buat Amaya udah dari tanggal dua puluh. Tapi... huhuhu docnya ilang, entah keapus atau apa yang jelas docnya ilang. Terpaksa memulai lagi dari awal. #Remes tangan yang mati rasa pegel karena ngetik. Sorry kalo berantakan :( buatnya buru-buru.

HBD Amaya :)

Jangan lupa tarik Gin, ajak dia lanjut fic velvet tamarid sama merpati tak pernah ingkar. #ditimpuk Amaya sama Gin. (Z modus, udah itu baca gak review lagi.) Merpati tak pernah ingkar janji aku review kok, akukan reviewer disiplin. #kedip2 mata cantik. Yang gak review itu velvet tamarid. Ssst... #Tarik Amaya sama Gin. Nanti boleh gak aku buat oneshott velvet tamarid scan KakaSaku main di kamar. #ditimpuk Amaya.

Wkwkw... Ehem. HBD Amaya :D maaf, aku cuma bisa ngasih ini. Kurang lebihnya maaf ya... aku hanya newbie yang hampir lapan bulan di FFN tapi gak ada kemajuan apa-apa (kalo Author lain pasti udah jago buat fic.) Bukannya aku gak usaha ngasih yang terbaik, aku udah usaha. Tapii... kemampuan aku cuma sampe sini, buat fic monoton gak jelas. Semoga makin disayang keluarga, teman, pacar dan orang terdekat. Doanya yang baik-baik aja :)

.

.

Sakura mematut diri di cermin, menata rambut merah muda yang sengaja dia buat ikal ke samping yang kemudian dia jepit dengan jepitan replika bunga Sakura bersama tangkainya yang berukuran mini. Menatap pantulannya di cermin dia merapikan anak rambut yang membingkai wajah ovalnya, adik Haruno Pain itu tersenyum melihat riasan Natural di wajahnya. Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduknya mendekati lemari kaca tempat menyimpan koleksi high heels, membukanya perlahan lalu mengambil salah satu heels koleksinya. Dia memakai heels berwarna gold yang sangat pas dengan gaun jingga selutut tanpa lengan yang dikenakannya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu berdiri di depan cermin yang tingginya hampir sama dengan tinggi tubuhnya, memutar tubuh di depan cermin memastikan kalau malam ini dia sudah menjadi Sakura yang berbeda dari biasanya yang selalu berpenampilan tomboi. Malam ini malam istimewa, dia harus berpenampilan istimewa karena malam ini Kakashi, calon suaminya, mengajak ia makan malam di sebuah resto mewah yang ada di kotanya. Bahagia? Tentu saja dia bahagia. Sakura mengambil tas _Clutch _ yang tergeletak di atas meja rias lalu mendekati pintu. Dia mengambil mantelnya yang menggantung di belakang pintu,

Drtt... Drrttt... Drtt...

Gadis merah muda itu menoleh keasal getaran ponselnya yang ada di atas meja rias. Buru-buru Sakura kembali mendekati meja rias mengambil HPnya yang tertinggal. "Halo?"

**"Sakura?"** Dia tersenyum mendengar suara barithon khas calon suaminya, tiga bulan lagi mereka akan menikah. Sakura mengapit HPnya di antara leher dan bahu. "Ya." Terdengar helaan napas di sebrang sana. Dahi Sakura mengerut bingung. **"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku tidak bisa menjemputmu, ada urusan mendadak. Kau tidak apakan, datang sendiri."** Sakura tersenyum sembari membuka pintu kamarnya. "Tidak apa-apa Kakashi-kun, aku bisa ke sana sendiri." Senyumnya sembari menuruni anak tangga. ** "Hati-hati."** Sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum. Dimasukannya HP ke dalam tas _clutchnya_ setelah pria di sebrang sana mematikan sambungan telepon.

"Hai, Nii- _chan_." Dia menyapanya Pain yang sedang menuangkan air dingin ke dalam gelas, pria berumur tiga puluh tujuh tahun itu memang sering mampir ke rumah kedua orang tuanya sepulang kerja.

Pain menatap adiknya sebentar sebelum membuka pintu kulkas mengambil cake buatan Sakura. "Sudah mau menikah masih mau kencan." Pria itu mengejek disertai kedipan mata menggoda.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak salah, kan?" Balas Sakura sembari mendekati Pain, mencium pipi kiri-kanan Pain lalu ikut mencomot cake. "Hei, nanti lipsglossnya luntur loh." Goda Pain lagi, kali ini dia menjawil pipi adiknya. Sakura tidak menghiraukan godaan kakaknya, dia kembali mencomot cake. "Nii- _chan_ juga seharusnya mengajak Konan- _Nee_ kencan."

Menghela napas bibir Pain maju ke depan. "Tidak semudah dulu." Dia berkata dengan nada sedih. Sakura menoleh, pipinya menabrak dada bidang Pain yang berdiri di belakang. Gadis itu mendongak menatap kakaknya yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. "Kenapa?" Pain menatap dengan bibir yang masih cemberut. "Izui." Melihat dan mendengar suara Pain Sakura tertawa, apa lagi saat Pain menyebut nama keponakannya dengan wajah seperti seorang ayah yang menderita. "Nii- _chan_ bisa menitipkannya padaku." Sakura menyikut pinggang Pain usil. Pain senang bukan main mendengarnya, putranya itu amat sangat nakal. Tapi Sakura mau menjaga si nakal berambut orange itu hanya demi dirinya dan Konan untuk kencan. Dia memeluk Sakura dari belakang, Sakura terkikik geli saat lengan kekar Pain melingkari perutnya. Kepala Pain bersandar di bahu Sakura, menyesap wangi rambut Sakura yang masih sama wanginya saat si merah jambu masih bayi lalu mendapat jitakan dari arah belakang. Pain menoleh, Mebuki berdiri di belakang tubuhnya menatapnya dan Sakura tajam.

Kedua tangan Mebuki terlipat di bawah dada. "Jangan seperti itu, kalian berdua sudah besar. Bukan anak kecil lagi." Omel Mebuki menatap mereka tajam. Mebuki tidak suka melihat putra - putrinya yang terlalu dekat, takut ada apa-apanya. "Sakura, kau ada janji dengan Kakashi, kan? Cepat sana, kasian Kakashi kalau menunggu telalu lama."

Pain dan Sakura saling menatap lalu melepas pelukan kakak-adik mereka saat menyadari tatapan super tajam, seperti silet! Mebuki untuk mereka. "Kakashi tidak menjemputku, Kaa-chan. Ada urusan mendadak katanya, jadi aku ke sana sendiri." Senyum Sakura. Dia sedikit menjauh dari tubuh kakaknya yang tinggi seperti tiang pintu.

"Kalau begitu biar aku antar." Mebuki memelototi putra sulungnya. Pain mengangkat bahu mendapat delikan tajam ibunya. "Apa?" Tanyanya sembari mengambil kunci mobil yang tergeletak di atas meja, risih dengan delikan Mabuki. "Apanya yang salah? Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan adikku pergi sendiri malam-malam." Mebuki masih memelototinya. Sakura menggaruk tengkuk, Pain mengerang. "Kaa- _chan_ terlalu banyak menonton drama. Ayo, Sakura."

.

.

.

.

Sakura melepas _seatbeatnya. _"Terimakasih, Nii- chan." Ucapnya seraya menatap Pain dengan senyumnya yang khas.

Pain mengusap kepala Sakura lembut. "Sama-sama." Dia membalas dengan senyum menawan yang mampu menaklukan hati seorang Konan, wanita keras kepala yang kini jadi istrinya. Sakura membuka pintu mobil hati-hati. Saat Sakura akan menutup pintu Pain menahannya, Sakura menatap Pain bingung. "Tidak bawa mantel?" Tanya Pain sembari menyodorkan mantel Sakura yang tertinggal.

"Sepertinya aku tidak membutuhkan mantel. Tadi bawa mantelkan karena aku pikir akan menunggu taksi, bukan diantar." Senyum Sakura.

Pain ikut tersenyum. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Hati-hati." Pain melambai tangan dengan senyum tipis.

Sakura balas melambaikan tangan saat mobil Pain pergi melewatinya. Gadis cantik yang memakai gaun jingga itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki resto tempatnya janjian bertemu dengan Kakashi. Kakashi sudah memesan tempat di lantai dua di samping jendela kaca transparan besar, pelayan resto yang mengantarnya ke tempat itu. Sembari menunggu Kakashi, Sakura melihat pemandangan taman resto di bawah sembari saling meremas jemarinya gugup. Dari atas sini lampu-lampu di bawah sana tidak terlihat seperti lampu, melainkan seperti kunang-kunang. Cahaya mungil warna-warni itu berkedap-kedip mempesonanya. Lama Sakura menunggu Kakashi sembari memperhatikan apapun yang menurutnya menarik, sampai pasangan lain pun ia perhatikan. Sakura bosan. Sakura lelah menunggu Kakashi. Dia menulis pesan di tisu, mengatakan bila Kakashi sudah datang harus menelponnya. Mengatakan pada pria itu dia mau jalan-jalan sebentar selagi Kakashi belum datang. Selesai menulis pesannya ia timpa ujung tisu itu dengan vas bunga lalu pergi mencari lift. Sakura dengar resto ini memiliki balkon atau apalah namanya, di lantai tiga, di mana pengunjung bisa melihat pemandangan malam hari di sana. Sakura ingin melihatnya, pasti jauh lebih cantik dan indah dari taman yang tadi dia lihat. Sakura terpaku saat sampai tempat yang ia tuju, bukan. Bukan karena keindahan pemandangannya, dia bahkan belum melihat pemandangan apapun selain dekorasi balkon tamaran yang terlihat romantis. Tapi, saat melihat pria yang sejak tadi dia tunggu sedang berbicara dengan seorang wanita, hanya berdua. Di tempat sepi nan tamaran seperti tempat ini. Jadi ini urusan mendadaknya. Dia membatin tapi segera ditepisnya semua pikiran itu. Mungkin Sakura terlalu mencintai Kakashi sampai baru melihat pria itu berduaan dengan wanita lain pun dia sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Sakura tersenyum. Dia mendekati Kakashi dan wanita berpakain ketat nan minim itu, berniat menyapa keduanya. Tapi mereka berpelukan, membuat langkah kakinya terhenti. Wanita itu mendongak lalu mencium bibir Kakashi, mulut Sakura sedikit terbuka melihatnya. Sakura pikir, wanita itu saja yang bernapsu pada calon suaminya, dan dia memakluminya karena Kakashi memang sangat menawan. Tapi melihat Kakashi membalas cumbuan wanita itu Sakura tahu pemikirannya salah, tidak hanya wanita itu saja. Tapi Kakashi juga. Apa dia boleh menangis sekarang? Apa dia boleh berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang Kakashi?

"Kau sibuk, ya? Kalau begitu batalkan saja makan malamnya biar aku bisa pulang." Suaranya bergetar, dan Kakashi menoleh ke arahnya. Pria itu menatapnya yang gemetar karena menahan sakit hati dan menahan tangis. Bolehkan dia pergi sekarang? Sakura tersenyum sebelum berbalik pergi meninggalkan Kakashi yang berlari menyusulnya, Sakura semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Langkah Kakashi yang lebar karena kakinya yang lebih panjang membuat Sakura kesulitan, pria itu berhasil menyusulnya dan ikut masuk ke dalam lift. Sakura menghindari Kakashi, berdiri di paling pojok. Tanpa peduli dengan dua pengguna lift yang lain Kakashi mendekati Sakura, mengurung gadis itu dalam penjara lengan berototnya yang liat. Menatap Sakura yang menunduk dia berbisik lirih. Dia takut kehilangan gadis ini. "Kau salah paham."

"Aku tahu. Jadi menyingkirlah." Sakura malas bicara, jadi dia membalas pria itu sekenanya agar pria itu diam dan menjauh darinya. Kedua tangannya menahan dada bidang Kakashi saat pria itu semakin menekannya. "Aku bilang menyingkir! Apa kau tidak dengar?!" Kakashi tidak menghiraukan teriakan Sakura. Dia menghapus air mata hangat di pipi gadis itu seraya merundukkan tubuhnya, matanya mengunci mata emerald cantik Sakura. Dia meraih bibir pink berpoles lipsglos Sakura dengan bibirnya berniat melampiaskan rasa takutnya.

Plak!

Pria tampan bersetelan jas gelap berkemeja putih itu terpaku memegangi pipinya. "Kau, benar-benar berengsek!" Maki Sakura sebelum berlari keluar lift.

Kakashi ikut berlari keluar berusaha menyusul Sakura, dia meninju dinding saat kehilangan gadis itu. "Kenapa larinya cepat sekali!" Geramnya tertahan sebelum pergi ketempat parkir mencari mobilnya, berniat langsung menjemput Sakura ke rumah gadis itu. Saat sampai luar restoran Kakashi melihat seliut merah muda berdiri memeluk kedua lengannya.

Sakura menyesal karena tidak membawa mantelnya, udaranya sangat dingin. Dalam hati Sakura berharap cepat ada taksi kosong lewatnya sini. Harapannya terkabul, Sakura tersenyum. "Sakura!" Dia masuk ke dalam taksinya tanpa mengacuhkan panggilan Kakashi.

Duduk di pojok dekat pintu, rambut ikal sosisnya(?) Sudah berantakan tidak serapih sebelumnya, penampilan terbilang kacau. Memeluk tubuhnya Sakura diam memikirkan apa maksud dari semua ini, matanya sembab, air mata mengalir di pipinya. Apa Kakashi bosan padanya yang tidak pernah memberi yang palingkan diinginkan setiap laki-laki setiap Kakashi memintanya? Apa karena itu Kakashi bermain di belakangnya? Kalau iya, itu artinya Kakashi laki-laki paling berengsek yang pernah dia kenal. Dia meremas gaunnya dalam hati Sakura bersyukur mengetahui semua ini sekarang, sebelum semuanya sudah benar-benar terlambat.

Taksi berhenti mendadak membuat Sakura yang sedang melamun tersentak kaget, kepala merah mudanya sedikit membentur kaca pintu mobil. Sakura menatap ngeri seseorang di luar yang memukul tak sabar kaca mobil dekat sopir. "Buka pintunya!" Bentak orang itu. Sakura pikir itu perampok, dia menyiapkan kepalan tangannya untuk menghajar perampok kurang ajar itu saat perampok itu membuka paksa pintu di sampingnya. Kepalan tangannya melemas melihat wajah Kakashi yang terlihat marah, bukan lemas karena dia takut pada Kakashi melainkan karena sakit hati mengingat apa yang dilakukan pria itu.

"Kenapa kau selalu bersikap seperti anak kecil!" Bentak Kakashi dengan napas tersenggal-senggal menahan amarah. Dia kesal pada gadis pinky ini, sangat kesal. Kenapa Sakura tidak mau mendengar penjelasannya, selalu tidak mau mendengar penjelasan. Dia seperti anak kecil menyebalkan di matanya, sangat labil. Kakashi menarik paksa Sakura ikut dengannya tapi gadis itu menahan tangannya, tidak mau mengikuti Kakashi mendekati mobil.

Sakura ingin membalas kata-kata Kakashi tapi tidak bisa karena kakuatan serta pikirannya sedang fokus pada tarikan Kakashi di lengannya. "Lepas!"

Melihat pergelangan tangan Sakura yang memerah Kakashi mengalah, pria itu melepaskan tangan Sakura tak rela. Mengatur emosinya yang naik, malam ini benar-benar sial! Kakashi menyisir rambut peraknya ke belakang frustasi. Mengurung Sakura dengan lengannya dia berkata dengan nada gusar. "Itu salah paham. Dengarkan aku." Dia menarik dagu Sakura mendongak menatapnya saat Sakura membuang muka. Ditatapnya cemas emerald cantik Sakura dalam dengan napas terengah-engah. "Aku tidak menciumnya, dia yang menciumku." Kakashi mengatakannya dengan suara berat menekan amarah.

Sakura menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan yang sulit terbaca. "Dan kau diam saja?" Mata emerald gadis itu memerah dengan bibir bergetar, Sakura sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Bolehkah gadis tomboi menangis? Didorongnya dada Kakashi kuat sampai mundur satu langkah. "Kau bahkan membalas cumbuannya." Katanya lirih. Menatap Kakashi penuh luka dia membuka pintu taksi terburu-buru tanpa sempat Kakashi menahannya. "Jalan. Cepat jalan!" Teriaknya setengah terisak. Dia sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk Kakashi, termasuk merubah kepribadiannya yang dulu tomboi menjadi feminim. Tapi kenapa seperti ini? Merubah kepribadian itu sulit, tidak semudah membalik telapak tangan. Dia harus menyukai sesuatu yang tidak disukai, seperti memakai rok dan dress yang membuatnya malu karena mengekspos pahanya. Heels yang membuatnya sulit berjalan. Make up yang membuatnya risih dan tak nyaman, sekalipun hanya make up tipis. Dan terlebih tatapan orang-orang saat melihatnya, Sakura tidak suka jadi pusat perhatian. Semua itu sulit untuk seorang gadis yang sudah terbiasa memakai kemeja, jeans, sepatu ikat dan rambut yang biasa diikat asal sejak duduk di bangku kelas dasar. Itu tidak mudah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HBD Amaya :D semoga suka sama ficnya yah. Ini masih TBC yaa... masih ada lanjutannya.

"Ohya, syukur alhamdullilah pesawat AirAsia yang sempet dinyatakan hilang akhirnya ketemu, selang waktu tiga hari pencarian. Turut berduka cita untuk orang-orang yang meninggal. Pasti sangat sulit untuk yang ditinggalkan orang-orang tercinta, terdekat, menerima kenyataan ini. Kita Do'a kan semoga amal ibadah mereka diterima disisi yang maha esa dan yang ditinggalkan bisa menerima semua ini dengan lapang dada, walaupun itu sangat sulit :("


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

[Warning: lemon jelek. Z sangat amatir dalam membuat lemon]

Sakura mengenakan kaus hitam polos longgar yang ditutupi jeans jaket serta memakai celana repped jeans, berjalan santai menyusuri terotoan sore ini. Di bahu kirinya tampak tas berisi kamera kesayangannya, rambut pink panjangnya ia ikat asal membuat beberapa helai rambut merah mudanya berantakan di sisi kiri-kanan membingkai wajahnya yang oval.

Gadis berpenampilan tomboi namun mempesona itu hari ini mengambil cuti dari Rumah Sakit pusat Konoha untuk menjaga keponakannya selagi Pain dan Konan berlibur, bulan madu kedua, selama tiga hari di pantai eksotis yang ada di Ame. Ia berjalan santai menyebrang jalan sampai tidak menyadari ada mobil yang ingin menyalip jalannya. Suara decitan ban dan aspal memaksa gadis itu menatap lurus ke depan di mana ada sebuah mobil hitam menghadang jalan yang akan ia lewati. Gadis itu memicing.

Pintu mobil itu terbuka terburu. Seorang pria berambut perak mengenakan kemeja putih kusut keluar dari dalam mobil. Pria itu berjalan cepat mendekati Sakura yang melipat tangan di bawah dada dan memicingkan mata tidak suka. Mata onix'nya menatap tajam. Kedua tangannya terkepal di dalam saku celana. Tanpa ba bi bu ia menarik satu tangan Sakura. "Ikut aku!" Mereka saling menatap tajam.

Sakura menolak. Gadis itu menarik tangannya yang dicengkram pria itu. "Apa maumu!" Serunya marah.

Kedua mata Kakashi memicing. "Mauku? Kau ikut denganku." Ucapnya dengan tekanan di setiap kalimatnya dan kembali menarik lengan Sakura, kali ini lebih kuat. Moodnya sedang buruk hari ini, bagaimana tidak? Sakura membatalkan pernikahan mereka secara sepihak. Berengsek! Ini semua gara-gara wanita gila kurang ajar malam itu.

"Aku tidak mau! Pergilah! Kita memiliki hidup masing-masing. Aku dengan hidupku dan kau dengan hidupmu!" Sakura melepas paksa cekalan Kakashi pada tangannya dan berjalan melewati pria berambut perak itu.

Telinganya sudah panas mendengar kata-kata menyebalkan dari bibir menggoda tanpa lipstik gadis ini. Kakashi berbalik, menatap punggung Sakura yang berjalan cepat menjauhinya. Tiba-tiba seringai tercetak di bibir tipis sexynya. Tanpa pikir panjang Kakashi berlari mendekati Sakura, ia menarik pinggang gadis itu hingga jatuh dalam pelukkannya dan menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir gadis itu. Sakura memberontak namun ditahan kuat oleh Kakashi.

Sembari mencium Sakura dan memeluk erat pinggang ramping gadis itu Kakashi membawa tubuhnya mendekati mobil. Ia mendorong paksa tubuh Sakura masuk ke dalam.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriak Sakura marah pada Kakashi yang kini duduk manis di depan kemudi sambil berusaha membuka pintu mobil di sampingnya.

Kakashi melirik Sakura dan kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Ia mulai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini Sakura, kau tidak bisa membatalkan rencana yang kita buat sejak lama sepihak."

Sakura melipat tangan di bawah dada dan duduk menyamping, menolak melihat Kakashi yang mencuri pandang padanya. "Aku bisa."

Rasanya Kakashi ingin memukul roda kemudi mobilnya sampai patah dan belah menjadi dua. "Berhenti bersikap keras kepala. Dengarkan penjelasanku," gumamnya tajam, menahan diri agar tidak berteriak pada gadis keras kepala yang dicintainya.

"Penjelasan?" Tanya Sakura acuh. Diliriknya Kakashi sekilas dan kembali menatap kaca mobil di sampingnya, "apa yang ingin kau jelaskan? Ingin menjelaskan ini bukan pertama kali kau berciuman dengannya, ingin menjelaskan kalau ciuman hal biasa bagimu dan dia, atau ingin menjelaskan kalian sudah sering tidur satu ranjang, setiap aku tidak ada mungkin." Katanya tanpa menatap Kakashi yang kini menatapnya. Sedikit senyuman sedih tersungging di sudut bibirnya.

Kakashi menghela napas dan kembali menatap lurus ke depan. "Kau pencumburu," gumamnya membuat Sakura menatapnya kesal dan terluka.

Sakura memukul kakashi bertubi-tubi. "Kau gila. Kau bodoh. Kau idiot. Kau pikir hanya aku yang marah melihat calon suaminya berciuman dengan wanita lain di saat mereka mau makan malam berdua. Apa yang kau pikir'kan?" Ia mengusap pipinya yang entah sejak kapan sudah basah tanpa menyadari Kakashi yang diam-diam mencuri pandang padanya. Isakan mulai lolos dari bibir Sakura. "Wanita mana yang mau dinikahi seorang penipu. Wanita mana yang tetap mau dinikahi orang sepertimu, setelah dibohongi, diselingku-"

"Aku mengigit bibirnya," potong Kakashi cepat.

Air mata Sakura kembali menetes. Gadis itu dengan cepat menghapusnya. "Turunkan aku," bisik Sakura parau. Tangannya berusaha membuka pintu mobil.

Kakashi tidak tinggal diam, dia mengunci pintunya dan terus menjalankan mobilnya. "Agar dia menghentikan ciuman itu dan menjauhkan wajahnya dariku,"

"Berhenti di sini Kakashi,"

Kakashi tidak menuruti keinginan Sakura, dia menambah kecepan mobilnya. "Dengar Sakura ... aku tidak bersalah. Aku korban. Ini semua rencana si pria sialan itu! Mantan pacarmu," Kabuto.

"Jangan menyalahkan orang lain untuk menutupi kesalahmu,"

"Kau tidak percaya? Tanyakan pada wanita di belakangmu. Tanyakan padanya siapa yang menyuruhnya!"

Sakura mengernyit tidak mengerti, di belakangku? Ragu-ragu Sakura menoleh ke belakang. Kedua manik emeraldnya membulat terkejut melihat wanita berpenampilan memprihatinkan di kursi belakang. Mulutnya ditutup kain, kedua tangan dan kakinya diikat, wajahnya tampak kacau serta rambutnya berantakan. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Sakura sedikit berteriak pada Kakashi. Bagaimana bisa Kakashi melakukan ini pada seorang wanita? Kakashi yang Sakura kenal adalah seorang pria pendiam namun baik dan berhati lembut pada wanita, tapi kenapa?

Kakashi memutar bola mata acuh. "Memberinya sedikit pelajaran karena sudah membuat calon istriku marah padaku dan hampir membatalkan pernikahan kami," kemudian mengerling seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Lepaskan dia Kakashi," gadis berambut merah muda itu menatap prihatin wanita yang diikat di kursi belakang. Wanita itu menggeliat lemah berusaha melepaskan ikatan di kaki serta tangannya, wajah merah dan basah oleh air mata.

Mobil Kakashi menepi di jalanan sepi. Tanpa mengatakan apapun ia keluar dari mobilnya dan membuka pintu belakang. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sakura menatap tajam Kakashi yang sedang mengeluarkan wanita itu dari mobil.

Kakashi melepas kain yang menyumpal mulut wanita itu serta melepas ikatan di kedua kakinya. Sekilas ia membalas tatapan tajam Sakura dengan tatapan malasnya, tidak tajam seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ia meninggalkan wanita yang kini hanya kedua tanganya saja yang diikat itu di pinggir jalan dan masuk ke dalam mobil. "Melepaskannya seperti yang kau mau,"

"Tapi tidak di tempat sepi seperti ini,"

Mobil Kakashi melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Pria itu hanya melirik Sakura yang mengomel meminta kembali ke tempat ia meninggalkan wanita tadi. "Iruka yang akan mengurusnya."

"Kau," Sakura tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia teramat kesal pada Kakashi yang sudah seenaknya memperlakukan seorang wanita. Gadis itu duduk menyamping menolak berdekatan dan menatap Kakashi.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menatap was-was Kakashi yang berjalan mendekat sembari membuka kancing-kancing kemejanya. "Kakashi, aku peringatkan,"

Kakashi melempar kemejanya asal dan menarik Sakura mendekat. Ditatapnya Sakura menantang, ibu jarinya mengelus bibir bawah Sakura menggoda. "Kita sudah sepakat, tidak akan melakukannya sebelum menikah." Gumam Sakura seraya berusaha menjauh dari tubuh setengah telanjang Kakashi.

Kakashi membalik tubuh Sakura membelakanginya, bibirnya aktif mencium leher dan daun telinga gadis itu. Sakura melenguh. "Aku tahu. Tapi... tidak apa-apa kalau melakukannya sekarang'kan? Untuk jaga-jaga," katanya disela kecupan-kecupan sensual pada leher dan daun telinga Sakura.

"Ah!" Sakura mendesah, tidak hanya mulut Kakashi yang menyentuhnya tapi tangan kekar dan liat pria itu juga sudah berani menyentuh milik pribadinya. Ini gila! Seharusnya saat di loby apartemen ia lari selagi ada kesempatan. Sakura tidak pernah menyangka Kakashi membawanya ke apartemen untuk melakukan ini.

Kakashi melempar tas berisi kamera Sakura ke sembarangan tempat yang kemudian mendapat injakan kaki dan pukulan dari gadis berambut pink itu. "Aw!" Kakashi memegangi kakinya yang tadi diinjak kuat oleh Sakura.

Sakura mengambil kamera dalam tasnya. Bibir gadis itu merengut saat melihat lensa kamera kesayangannya retak. "Kau merusak kameraku, Kakashi! Menyebalkan!"

Kakashi mengambil paksa kamera itu dari tangan Sakura dan kembali melemparnya, kali ini lebih kuat. "Lupakan kamera. Aku bisa membelikanmu yang baru." Ia kembali menarik Sakura dalam pelukkannya dan mencium paksa bibir pink tanpa lipstik Sakura. Ya Tuhann... betapa Kakashi menyukai bibir Sakura. Tubuh Sakura lemas kehabisan oksigen, ia bisa saja jatuh bila Kakashi tidak menahan tubuhnya.

Kakashi sudah merencanakan ini dari semalam, rencana yang akan membuat Sakura menjadi miliknya dan si bodoh Kabuto tidak lagi bisa melakukan apapun untuk merebut Sakura. Peduli setan dengan kesepakatan yang telah ia sepakati dulu. Yang ada dalam kepalanya saat ini hanya menjadikan Sakura miliknya. Miliknya.

Kakashi membawa tubuh lemas Sakura ke tempat tidur. Melepas jaket jeans, baju serta bra gadis itu terburu. Bibirnya bermain di tubuh polos Sakura, menjilati setiap inci tubuhnya meninggalkan jejak-jejak saliva. "Akhh..." mulutnya menghisap salah satu puting payudara Sakura sementara tangannya sibuk melepas celana repped serta celana dalam Sakura. Sakura menggelinjang saat Kakashi menghisap kuat putingnya dan tangan pria itu bermain di depan bibir bawahnya. "Kakashhh... Ouh! Emm... "

Merasa sudah cukup basah Kakashi melepas semua celananya sampai ia benar-benar polos. Bibirnya melumat bibir manis Sakura sementara tangannya di bawah sana menekan miliknya yang sudah tegang masuk ke dalam lipatn kecil licin dan sempit Sakura. Ia menggeram. 'Sialan! Kenapa sulit sekali.'

"Akhh!" Kedua tangan Sakura menekan dada bidang Kakashi menjauh. Ini jauh lebih sakit dari saat ia datang bulan. Rasanya seperti dirobek paksa. "Kakashhh... sakhhit!"

"Aku pelan-pelan. Semua akan baik-baik saja, percayalah. Nanti sakitnya hilang." Kakashi berusaha menenangkan Sakura disela usahanya memasuki lipatan kecil gadis itu. Milik Sakura sangat sulit untuk dimasuki, dia begitu rapat membuat Kakashi gemas.

Perlahan, kepala kesejatian Kakashi masuk ke dalam. "Arghh..." baru kepalanya saja sudah sangat nikmat sampai Kakashi tidak bisa menahan erangannya. "Ouh! Kau sempit dan basah!" Kakashi bergerak pelan, kedua tangannya menahan tangan Sakura yang meronta lemah di bawah tindihannya. Ini bukan pertama kali Kakashi melakukannya, dia memiliki wajah tampan dan tubuh serta kejantanan sempurna yang diagumi para wanita membuat wanita-wanita itu dengan senang hati melepas seluruh pakainya dan membuka lebar tungkai kaki untuknya, tapi ini pertama kalinya Kakashi begitu menikmati setiap gesekan dan cengkraman bibir bawah wanita. Dia bergerak lembut tidak liar seperti biasanya. Bibirnya menciumi setiap bagian tubuh Sakura yang dapat ia jangkau, tidak egois seperti biasanya yang hanya mementing diri sendiri dan hanya tertarik pada lipatan wanita saja.

"Anhh..." Sakura mendesah lemah di bawah tubuh Kakashi dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada bahu kokoh pria itu. Kakashi benar, sakitnya hilang diganti dengan rasa aneh yang tidak dapet dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Kakashi tersenyum kecil melihat Sakura yang kini menikmati permainannya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura dan mengecup kening wanita itu, kedua matanya tertutup, pinggulnya tidak berhenti bergerak.

.

.

.

.

Kakashi yang memeluk tubuh polos Sakura di atas tempat tidur mengerang sebal mendengar dering ponsel Sakura yang tidak berhenti sejak tadi. Dengan malas pria itu beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mencari asal suara ponsel Sakura. Ia menguap kemudian mendengus saat melihat siapa yang menganggu tidurnya. Pain. Calon kakak iparnya. Segera saja Kakashi membongkar ponsel Sakura dan membuang baterainya ke bawah tempat tidur.

Pria tampan berambut perak itu kembali memeluk tubuh polos Sakura di dalam selimut. Menikmati setiap sensasi dan debaran menyenangkan saat kulit polosnya menempel dengan kulit polos Sakura nan halus.

Ending. Selesai. Sekian. Tamat :)

**Gin and Amaya**

**tapi...**

**tapi...**

**tapi...**

**di tengah2 feel galau, Amaya mpe ngakak gegara baca rambut ikal sosis. Wkwkwkwk *ngakak gegulingan***

Jadi gini ceritanya... dulu Z kan mau smoting rambut, biar rambutnya lurus dan halus. Tapi emba-emba salonnya bilang gini : "Diikal sosis aja mbak, muka mbakkan oval lebih bagus dibuat jadi ikal. Ini rambut embanya juga udah lurus. Biar kelihatan beda. Biar tambah cantik." Biasa atuh rayuan mbak-mbak salon. Jadi itu ceritanya kenapa Z menyebutnya ikal sosis hehe...

**hachiko desuka**

**Masalah velvet tamrind ada side story jg lebih bagus. Hehe (maaf atas kesalahan review sebelunnya.**

Gak papa, malah Z seneng direview dua kali. Wkwk... #ditimpuk.

Ohya, masalah side story Velvet Taxxx Z gak jadi buat. Kan Ayama sama Gin udah buat lemon. Tadinya kalo Amaya sama Gin gak buat lemon Z mau buat sendiri. #Znya mesum amit-amit.

**Miura Kumiko, sjxjs, Nagi Sa Mikazuki Ananda, Gin and Amaya, elqykun, Carefree Green Wind, Kiki RyuSullChan, zeedezly clalucindtha, Guest, Taskia Hatake46, Kumada Chiyu, hachiko desuka (2), dekdes, Kirei Apple.**

Thanks for review... :)


End file.
